1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polyolefin production and, more specifically, to techniques that increase the energy efficiency of polyolefin production processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As chemical and petrochemical technologies have advanced, the products of these technologies have become increasingly prevalent in society. In particular, as techniques for bonding simple molecular building blocks into longer chains (or polymers) have advanced, the polymer products, typically in the form of various plastics, have been increasingly incorporated into various everyday items. For example, polyolefin polymers, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and their copolymers, are used for retail and pharmaceutical packaging, food and beverage packaging (such as juice and soda bottles), household containers (such as pails and boxes), household items (such as appliances, furniture, carpeting, and toys), automobile components, pipes, conduits, and various industrial products.
Specific types of polyolefins, such as high-density polyethylene (HDPE), have particular applications in the manufacture of blow-molded and injection-molded goods, such as food and beverage containers, film, and plastic pipe. Other types of polyolefins, such as low-density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE), isotactic polypropylene (iPP), and syndiotactic polypropylene (sPP) are also suited for similar applications. The mechanical requirements of the application, such as tensile strength and density, and/or the chemical requirements, such thermal stability, molecular weight, and chemical reactivity, typically determine what type of polyolefin is suitable.
One benefit of polyolefin construction, as may be deduced from the list of uses above, is that it is generally non-reactive with goods or products with which it is in contact. This allows polyolefin products to be used in residential, commercial, and industrial contexts, including food and beverage storage and transportation, consumer electronics, agriculture, shipping, and vehicular construction. The wide variety of residential, commercial and industrial uses for polyolefins has translated into a substantial demand for raw polyolefin which can be extruded, injected, blown or otherwise formed into a final consumable product or component.
To satisfy this demand, various processes exist by which olefins may be polymerized to form polyolefins. Typically, these processes are performed or near at petrochemical facilities, which have ready access to the short-chain olefin molecules (monomers and comonomers) such as ethylene, propylene, butene, pentene, hexene, octene, decene, and other building blocks of the much longer polyolefin polymers. These monomers and comonomers may be polymerized in a liquid-phase polymerization reactor and/or gas-phase polymerization reactor to form a product comprising polymer (polyolefin) solid particulates, typically called fluff or granules. The fluff may possess one or more melt, physical, rheological, and/or mechanical properties of interest, such as density, melt index (MI), melt flow rate (MFR), copolymer content, comonomer content, modulus, and crystallinity. The reaction conditions within the reactor, such as temperature, pressure, chemical concentrations, polymer production rate, and so forth, may be selected to achieve the desired fluff properties.
In addition to the one or more olefin monomers, a catalyst for facilitating the polymerization of the monomers may be added to the reactor. For example, the catalyst may be a particle added via a reactor feed stream and, once added, suspended in the fluid medium within the reactor. An example of such a catalyst is a chromium oxide containing hexavalent chromium on a silica support. Further, a diluent may be introduced into the reactor. The diluent may be an inert hydrocarbon, such as isobutane, propane, n-pentane, i-pentane, neopentane, and n-hexane, which is liquid at reaction conditions. However, some polymerization processes may not employ a separate diluent, such as in the case of selected examples of polypropylene production where the propylene monomer itself acts as the diluent.
The discharge of the reactor typically includes the polymer fluff as well as non-polymer components, such as unreacted olefin monomer (and comonomer), diluent, and so forth. In the case of polyethylene production, the non-polymer components typically comprise primarily diluent, such as isobutane, having a small amount of unreacted ethylene (e.g., 5 wt. %). This discharge stream is generally processed, such as by a diluent/monomer recovery system, to separate the non-polymer components from the polymer fluff. The recovered diluent, unreacted monomer, and other non-polymer components from the recovery system may be treated, such as by treatment beds and/or a fractionation system, and ultimately returned as purified or treated feed to the reactor. Some of the components may be flared or returned to the supplier, such as to an olefin manufacturing plant or petroleum refinery. As for the recovered polymer (solids), the polymer may be treated to deactivate residual catalyst, remove entrained hydrocarbons, dry the polymer, and pelletize the polymer in an extruder, and so forth, before the polymer is sent to customer.
The competitive business of polyolefin production continuously drives manufacturers to improve their processes in order to lower production costs. In an industry where billions of pounds of polyolefin product are produced per year, small incremental improvements, for example, in catalyst activity, monomer yield, energy efficiency, diluent recovery, and so forth, can generate significant cost savings in the manufacture of polyolefins. Fortunately, technological advances over the years in raw materials, equipment design and operation, and the like, have provided great strides in reducing the capital, operating, and fixed costs of polyolefin manufacturing systems. For example, catalyst research has produced commercial catalysts with activity values that are orders of magnitudes higher than those of two to three decades ago, resulting in a striking reduction in the amount of catalyst consumed per pound of polymer produced, and also reducing the amount of downstream processing (and equipment) used to deactivate and/or remove residual catalyst in the polymer product. Further, advances in equipment design and operation have also increased diluent recovery so that less diluent make-up is utilized. Technological advances have also improved monomer yield, which is a measure of the conversion of monomer, such as ethylene or propylene, to a polymer or polyolefin, such as polyethylene or polypropylene. Additionally, advances have also increased energy efficiency in polyolefin manufacturing.
In general, the production of polyolefin is an energy-intensive process, consuming electricity, steam, fuel gas, and so on. A common way to measure energy consumption for a given technology or manufacturing process is in units of energy per mass of polyolefin produced. In a typical polyethylene plant, electrical consumption may be 460 kilowatt-hour per metric ton of polyethylene (kWh/ton PE) and higher. With steam, the consumption may be higher than 8 kilograms per metric ton of polyethylene (kg/ton PE) (an equivalent 320 kWh/ton PE). Likewise, fuel gas consumption for a typical polyolefin plant, such as a polyethylene plant, may be 8 kg/ton or higher. Again, such energy consumption generally contributes significant cost to the production of polyolefins, as well as to the downstream products constructed of polyolefins distributed to the customer.
A variety of equipment and operations within a polyolefin manufacturing process may consume energy. Noteworthy consumers of electricity within a polyolefin plant, for example, may include the pumps that circulate the liquid reaction mixture in the polymerization reactors (e.g., loop slurry reactors), the pumps that circulate the cooling medium (e.g., treated water) through the polymerization reactor jackets, the compressors that pressurize and return recycled diluent (and/or monomer) to the polymerization reactor, the blowers used to convey fluff and pellets, and the extruders that convert the polyolefin fluff to polyolefin pellets. Significant users of steam in a typical polyolefin plant may include heaters that flash liquid in the effluent of the polymerization reactor, and fractionation columns that process recovered diluent and/or monomer. Relatively large consumers of fuel gas may include activation processes (which may utilize high heat) of the polymerization catalyst, and operations that maintain adequate combustible content in the plant flare header (in the feed to the flare). In general, extensive energy is required to polymerize the monomer and comonomer to polyolefin fluff, to process recycled effluent from the reactor, and to convert the polyolefin fluff to pellets.